Frohe Weihnachten!
by EmoMyusicFox
Summary: The German nations all gather at Germany's home in a surprise visit to celebrate Christmas, and it all ends with Prussia and Germany alone at the middle of the town in front of a massive Christmas tree. (Germancest Hetalia Christmas Exchange piece for theothersarahjane on Tumblr) (Created by frances-majestic-hair on Tumblr)


Germany sighs, his back hunched and his hand cramping from using the little pen in his big hand. He straightens his spine in the chair with a _pop_, then leans back and stretches.

_Why must Christmas be so stressful..._

There's so much paperwork he has to do (there isn't ever enough for his boss!). And, just to add to that, he has nobody to spend Christmas with. Japan is with Greece in Athens, Italy is spending time with his brother Romano, Spain, and France. Why couldn't Gilbert be here right now..? It would ease all of the stress... And perhaps something else.

The blond gets up from his already worn office chair, and trudges to get yet another cup of coffee (mixed with the special thing, Eggnog, of course).

"It must be here somewhere..." He murmurs to himself while he searches through cabinets, slamming and sounds of frustration echoing off the kitchen walls. Aha!

That mug. The special mug. It's something Gilbert gave to Germany after the Berlin Wall fell, and he has never thrown it away. The hand-painted borders with child-like cartoon characters of all the Germanic nations and scrawled letters saying, "To my AWESOME brother!". Gilbert had really put in a lot of effort into this creation, and that's what made Germany keep it; Yet, it may have been the love out into it as well. Or that it was just from Gilbert. Who knows.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

The sound of the door being pounded on made Germany jump and almost spill his coffee. But, like any polite man would do, he went to the door to see who it is.

As soon as the front door pulled open a crack, the person on the other side decided to burst right in, successfully busting the entire chain lock off of the door.

"West! I missed you so much!" Gilbert practically knocks his brother over in the bear hug that Germany gladly returns. "Merry Christmas! _Ahaha~!_"

Not soon after, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein enter the house, but much calmer in comparison.

"Hm," Austria scoffs at the Prussian. "You have no proper manners, do you?" No reply.

"Lilli, do not talk to him. I do not want his stupidness rubbing off on you." Switzerland comments, his arm looped around Leichtenstein's waist protectively. Still, the question was vague to his little sister. Was he speaking of Austria or Prussia? Either or, she guesses. "Anyways, we do we put these bags?" In both of Vash's hands there are Walmart bags stuffed with assorted foods.

"Urr... Kitchen." Ludwig's confusion is still intact, as well as the Gilbert who refuses to let him go. Vash responds with a grunt and heads to the kitchen to release the weight from his shoulders.

"So... When does Christmas start? You are wasting time, you know. _We _have to catch a plane, unlike you." Roderick's comment is reflected towards Gilbert, but Ludwig doesn't question what he's infrencing. "It starts now! _Kesese~!_"

For some reason, the simple act of Gilbert's laugh makes Ludwig even happier.

Moments later, Gilbert returns with a massive heap of small presents, and he's trying to juggle all of them in his arms. In Ludwig's living room, even though he didn't plan to celebrate it with presents and such this year, he still has a Christmas tree up for the sake of it being there for the holiday. With that, Gilbert dumps them underneath the tree.

"Vash! Lilli! Roddy-!"

"I'm right here, you fool!"

"-Come on, presents time!" Slowly, everybody makes their way to the living room and gathers around the tree. "I want mein awesome bruder to go first!"

Reluctantly, Ludwig complies, and takes a present from under the tree, and tears off the red wrapper to reveal a small box. Curious, he opens the small cardboard box.

Ludwig's eyes widen slightly.

"You didn't..."

It's a small painting, the size of a book, containing some four people that he can't help but smile for.

"I asked around for some info on a few people who... Aren't here." Gilbert says with a sober smile.

There's Prussia, Germany, Holy Roman Empire, and Germania, all standing in a group like a somewhat dysfunctional family. Germania is slightly smiling, and Prussia's grinning like a fool.

"It seems so... Real."

"Ja! So you like it, right? It took a while, and it's not the best-"

"It's perfect."

He's shocked. Did he really like it? He didn't do very good, for his art skills aren't like, say, Feliciano's or Lovino's... And surely the others' gifts must be better, right? It's just a measly painting.

"You got every detail perfect; So don't doubt yourself, Gilbert." The German is still smiling. "You did great."

"Really?"

"-Cut this disgusting sap and lets open the rest of the gifts." Vash interjects.

"Agreed." Says the impatiently waiting Roderick, who's fingers are tapping harshly on the chair's arm and looking away with displeasure.

Gilbert raises his arms in mock defeat and faint traces of disappointment in their treatment, then widens his eyes. "I almost forgot! Roddy, go grab the bag!

Reluctantly, Roderick does as said, and returns with a huff. "Why could you not get it yourself?" He grumbles as he drops the bag into the Prussian's lap.

"_Danke!_" He replies.

He pulls out a little frail tea set, with a tiny silver platter to place the cups on.

"It looked like you when I saw it! Small and snobby." The Austrian just looks away, his head in his hands in defeat. "Just... Goodnight. I'm going home."

"What?! But _Rod!_"

"My head cannot take anymore of this..." He rubs his temples and hands out three small presents the size of the palm of your hand. "Anyways, I have something to do."

The door shuts behind him.

"Ja, me and my bruder must be going. I wanted to make a Christmas cake today and I need to frost it before it gets dry. Thank you for the company we got to share, though." Lilli adds in before her and her brother, who seems to not care where they go either way, following the Austrian into the moonlight.

"Well," Gilbert says to his brother. "I guess it's just you and me." He plops down on the couch next to Ludwig and cuddles up to his side. "You know, I kind of wanted them to leave. Then we could do this." He wraps his arms around his brother's frame and kisses the blond's cheek.

"W-What was that for?!" The German says, flustered.

"No reason, I just felt like it." He smiles cockily.

Beyond what the albino expected, the other put an arm over Gilbert's shoulder and pecks him on the lips. "I've won this round, though."

"Nope!" He kisses his partner's forehead, nose, and mouth (though much longer than before) in three swift motions. "Accept your loss."

"Never." Though it sounds competitive, the two are having much fun and manage to slip out a few laughs every once in a while. A kiss here, a nip there.

The red-eyed man laughs. "I love you."

Ludwig looks away with a red face and mumbles something.

"What, Luddy? I couldn't hear you."

"...I love you too."

This time, Gilbert's face is the red one. He isn't used to any kind of returned affection from anyone, _especially _from his brother. Oh no, if he told someone about this they would laugh at the thought.o

But, it happened.

Gilbert snaps out of it and grips his lover's shoulder as a lightbulb appears in his head. "We have to see the Christmas tree! You know, like in the old days!"

Ludwig sighs, on the inside actually somewhat happy. "Alright. We can go."

In a flash, the two have their thick jackets on and are out in the cold weather, headed for the large, familiar Christmas time tree that stands tall in the center of the town park, it's light glistening off everything in it's radius. Their memories of Christmas here are ancient; The tradition of coming here started when Ludwig was a young nation. "Those were the days..." Gilbert whispers to himself.

"Until you had to go to that guy Russia's house." His brother grumbles bluntly with his hands in his pockets after catching onto the subject Gilbert is speaking of. "Then it all crumbled."

No reply.

Soon, the colorful lights of the tree flash before them, making them tint various colors.

Gilbert laces his fingers through Ludwig's and grasps it tight, the heat of their hands mingling together and they stare at the tree contently.

"Do you remember what we would do every time we came here?"

"Ja, of course," Ludwig peers over at him. "We would stay here for hours and reminisce over the past years."

"This time I want us to say things we love about each other."

Ludwig can't really understand why he says so. What brought this up? Is he like those women in the books that say that sometimes they have insecure days and they want to be reassured they're loved? Or is it just waning curiosity? The questions make his head hurt, but he agrees (though he still hesitates).

"I'll start," The Prussia runs his thumb over the front of Ludwig's hand. "I love the rare moments when you laugh."

The blond coughs nervously and looks away. "I love the way you smile."

"I love the way you blush over the smallest things."

"I love how you never lose confidence."

"I love the way your hair is in the morning." (Ludwig's completely confused about that one, but he doesn't question it.)

"I love the way you keep traditions alive."

"I love the way you keep family your top priority." Gilbert smiles a bit wider at that.

"I love..." Ludwig has to think for a moment; What would be the perfect thing to say? He's got it. "I love _you._"

Gilbert can only reach up the few inches and kiss him on the lips, right in front of the lights and the tree and everything.

"I love you, too."


End file.
